


Is It Me?

by sheltie1987



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Levy's pondering over her relationship with Gajeel when a certain dragon slayer comes in and helps her come to some realizations. [Edited for some minor corrections.]





	Is It Me?

**Is It Me?**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

_I don’t own Fairy Tail at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: so this is a Natsu/Levy one. I tried to do something a bit deeper in this than simple plot and sex. Not sure if it came out though since I got the idea for it late one night as I was trying to get to sleep and I’m writing this from my memory of it. I know I lost a lot of what I originally thought up in this. Then as I revised it to make it better I know its changed from my original idea.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

Levy sat by the lake in the East Forest, her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked at the watery surface with a despondent expression on her face. She should be happy, she really should be. She and Gajeel were finally together. Something she’s wanted for a while. She’s had a crush on Gajeel for a while. Of course after Gajeel joined Fairy Tail and after what he had done to her and her guild mates and members of Team Shadow Gear when Gajeel was a member of Phantom Lord. The gruff Iron Dragon Slayer grew on her. Especially when she saw that beyond his rough exterior was a kind person who cared very much about his guild, willing to protect it from anything.

But things weren’t great. Oh sure, it started off fine when they started going out and Levy was on cloud nine for a good long while thinking she had found her prince charming though he was anything than charming. But she saw his soft side that he rarely showed to anyone. It seemed everything was smooth sailing for the solid script mage and her live life. Gajeel was nice enough though didn’t really show express his feelings very well or at all really. He showed his caring side in unconventional ways.

But when it came to their sex life, what little of it. Yes, it was just the start, but it wasn’t great by any stretch. Their first time was alright. Nothing mind blowing or exciting for Levy though she wasn’t expecting it to be really. Gajeel was adequately equipped for the job she’d say. But that was all she could say though he didn’t lack in stamina, but it wasn’t awe inspiring or poetic. Nothing she read in her books really where there was this fiery hot passion that could burn up the couple if they kept going.

Afterwards Gajeel didn’t snore, which was nice. But he didn’t like to cuddle, which was something she found she liked to do. No, what Gajeel did after coitus was get up and train like a mad man. Leaving her in bed, alone for hours. He then come back in exhausted and drenched in sweat and fall asleep. Again, he didn’t snore, but still. This left unsatisfied on a certain level. It made her wonder if something was wrong with her given how Gajeel didn’t seem satisfied with her. She even asked him about it.

“Nah, you’re fine pipsqueak. I just gotta burn off my energy other ways than a fucking” Gajeel answered.

Levy sighed as she picked up a rock and chucked it into the water. What was it, was she just not sexy enough? Did she not have the stamina to keep up with a dragon slayer? It had to be something with her, right?

Her wallowing session was broken by Natsu appearing humming as he was carrying a fishing pole.

“Eh, Levy what’cha doing here?” he asked surprised to see the Solid Script mage.

“Huh, oh hi Natsu” Levy greeted dully.

Natsu frowned. He sensed his guild mate wasn’t in a good mood and hated to see one of his family not in a happy mood. Sure, he may not be the most sensitive guy around, but he’d do his darnedest to help in any way possible. He put his fishing pole down forgetting all about what he planned to do and sat next to Levy.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked in a straightforward fashion.

Levy sighed, “I don’t know, you’d find it stupid.”

“Come on Levy, I’m a good listener, at least I think I am” Natsu said trying put a bit of humor in.

Levy cracked a tiny smile, but then it disappeared. She debated telling Natsu and in the end told him everything, all of it. It felt good getting it off her chest and Natsu did listen not adding in any kind of comment. When she was finished she looked more depressed.

“Is it me Natsu, am I not pretty enough? I know I don’t have the breasts like a lot of the girls in the guild” Levy said, “I have nothing really that attracts the guys like them.”

Natsu sighed as he turned and grabbed Levy’s shoulders and turned her to face him.

“Levy, listen to me” he said firmly.

Levy looked up to see a very solemn look on the fire dragon slayer’s face. Something she didn’t see too often. He was usually carefree except when it comes to fights.

“Nothing is wrong with you. You got a great body” Natsu said, “I’m not just saying that either. You’ve got a great body. Sure, you don’t got the racks or asses like the others, but you don’t need them. Your body is fucking hot. You got that damn sexy brain and when you wear those Gale Force Reading Glasses, fuck. I wanna pound ya silly.”

Levy blushed at the crude language Natsu had used, but it made her feel desirable too.

“That bolt head is a complete idiot for not taking advantage of all you got to offer and do it a shit ton. Hell, if I was in his spot I’d” Natsu paused as he realized all he was saying and clamped his mouth shut.

“You’d do what Natsu, what would you do?” Levy asked curiously as well as getting slightly aroused too.

“I’d fuck your brains out make you scream my name” Natsu muttered softly, but Levy heard him and she blushed.

“You’d, you’d actually do that to me?” Levy asked in the same soft tone.

“I would, but I can’t. Ya with Gajeel and as much as I hate his guts I ain’t going to do a thing with ya while you two are going out. I’d never betray my nakama like that” Natsu said.

Levy was feeling all sorts of feelings and there were all sorts of questions buzzing about her head. How long has Natsu felt like this for her? Was this recent? Has he been holding this in for a while? Is he bigger than Gajeel? Could he give her more than Gajeel? Why is she even thinking about actually having sex with Natsu when she’s with Gajeel?

“If I wasn’t with Gajeel, would you f-f-f-fuck me?” Levy asked not feeling totally comfortable saying the curse word.

“I would” Natsu said firmly.

They didn’t speak after that as Natsu got to fishing and Levy mulling over a lot.

/Scene Break/

The break up of Levy and Gajeel was a bit shocking since it looked like they were getting along just fine. But it just ended. Not in a big explosion, but quietly. One day they were a couple the next they weren’t. Neither said anything about it, just it wasn’t working out. They seemed to still get along and there wasn’t any awkward situations afterwards. Which was nice, Fairy Tail had enough drama to deal with that they didn’t need more.

/Scene Break/

Levy was taking a brave step. She entered Natsu’s place wearing a cloak. She found Natsu asleep in a bed in just boxers and a sheet covering him in a strewn about manner. He had traded in his hammock for a bed after he had to rebuild his home and made it bigger so a bed could fit in an actual bedroom. She looked around and found Happy wasn’t there and was relieved. This would’ve been called off if that blue cat was around.

She removed her cloak revealing she was naked underneath. The moonlight coming in from the window shone on her nude body. She felt a bit self-conscious, but took a deep breath and moved forward. She got on the bed with Natsu and laid on top of him.

Natsu’s nose picked up a scent of musty books and a faint whiff of lilacs. He knew that combination well. It belong to only one person. He opened his eyes to see Levy on top of him, a very naked Levy on top of him.

“Levy, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Gajeel and I aren’t a couple any more, and, I was, um, oh this is so stupid” Levy said, “just forget I was even here.” She moved to get off Natsu, but he grabbed her and held her in place. She flushed as felt her chest pressed against Natsu so firmly.

“Levy” he said in such a soft, but firm tone.

Levy looked down, not wanting to look at Natsu. She felt so embarrassed that she had done this. What was she thinking? She was a complete idiot she- she was being kissed by Natsu. Holy Moly, she was being kissed by Natsu and it felt so good. She was getting a fire in her belly.

Natsu’s lips worked on Levy’s as his hands gently caressed her soft skin. It made Levy shiver since his hands were so rough from his hard training.

“You’re so beautiful, can love you?” Natsu murmured after breaking the kiss.

Levy nodded, her mind unable to form actual words. Gajeel never told her she was beautiful. This was a first for her.

Natsu went back to kissing her rolling them so he was on top, dominating the kiss and Levy had no problem with that. She kissed Natsu back feverishly. Her whole body was acting on instinct, not a single thought passing through her mind. She groaned as she felt Natsu’s hands on her breasts cupping them, squeezing them. It felt glorious to her. Natsu was touching her in ways Gajeel never did and if he did it was like he was trying to shape metal, not worship her like Natsu seemed to be doing. Which was interesting since Natsu wasn’t known for being a gentle in most aspects in his life.

Though that thought was the last thing on her mind as her mind was being blown and they hadn’t even gotten to the real good stuff yet.

Natsu’s mouth finally left hers and she groaned a bit at the loss. She then gasped as she felt Natsu’s mouth on her breasts, licking and sucking the twin mounds of flesh. Her back arched, wanting to feel more of this glorious feeling. Natsu’s teeth gently grazed, nibbled her nipples hardening them. His tongue would then swirl around the buds before that same tongue would lather up her chest.

“Oh gods, Natsu that feels so good” Levy moaned.

“You taste so good Levy, I want to eat you all the time” Natsu growled.

Levy could feel her pussy throb with need, she needed Natsu, she needed him now. Her body was on fire like she had never experience before. This foreplay had gotten her engine revved and she was ready.

“Oh gods, Natsu, I need you, please, stick it in me” Levy mewled like a wanton whore.

“What, what do you want in you?” Natsu asked with a smirk as he rubbed his cock against her puffy lips.

Somehow Natsu had removed his boxers without Levy realizing it until she felt that fat mushroom rubbing her bottom lips.

“I-I want y-y-y-your p-p-p-p-penis, your p-p-p-p-penis, in me” Levy muttered feeling her cheeks heat up.

“My what, what do you want?” Natsu asked like he didn’t hear her.

His hands were touching, caressing her leaving her feel so hot like he was igniting her body with his fire magic.

“I want your, your, your” Levy stumbled, “I want your cock, your cock in my p-p-p-pussy.”

She couldn’t believe she said such dirty words. She had read them, but never used them aloud like this.

“You mean this” Natsu said as he gently pushed in.

Levy’s eyes bulged as her tight walls expanded in ways she had never experience in her short-lived coitus rounds with Gajeel. He was definitely bigger than the iron dragon slayer. Then he kept going, slow, but steady feeding her needy pussy with his big, thick throbbing member. Her mind was blank, she could not put to words all she was feeling now.

“Fuck, you’re so goddamn tight Levy, you’ve got the tightest motherfucking pussy in the all of fucking Fiore” Natsu groaned as he kept going.

When their pelvises touched they remained locked there, staring one another in the eye. It was their moment. Their perfect union.

“Fuck me Natsu, fuck me how you always want to fuck me. I can take it” Levy said with great confidence that wasn’t there before.

“As you wish” Natsu murmured.

Levy’s mind exploded like those grand finales at firework displays, but it was a billion times better and it just kept going.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh god, oh yes, oh my fuck, oh, oh my” the blue haired mage babbled.

Natsu was relishing finally being with the girl he’s always thought about. Now many thought he’d be with Lucy or maybe even Erza. But Natsu thought of both of them as friends, nothing more. That and he knew that Erza’s heart was with Jellal and Lucy seemed to treat him more as a friend than anything more.

Levy was different and he couldn’t put his finger on it, but he was attracted to her. Only Lucy actually knew this and tried to encourage Natsu to confess then when Levy was dating Gajeel she’d cheer him up. But now here was his chance. He was going to pour all he’s felt for the petite blue haired mage in this.

He pulled Levy into a deep passionate kiss and Levy’s already scrambled brain was now adrift. She kissed back feeding off on Natsu’s hot passion. She had never felt it before. She felt like she had a fire in her own belly.

They kept going rocking together in a dance as old as time. Sweat slicked their bodies as they exerted more and more. Levy had never felt such hot fiery passion and that was it exactly, white-hot fiery passion. Like a burning sun. She craned her neck back letting her blue hair drape over her back, Natsu’s latched onto her exposed neck, sucking her pulse point. That turned the Solid Script mage on more than she was before.

“Levy, going to come” Natsu warned.

“In me Natsu, please, I want to feel it” Levy pleaded.

Natsu nodded as he slammed in once more expelling his thick creamy seed into his love. There was silence as they both were catching their breath. They gently lowered themselves down onto the bed holding each other, still connected.

Natsu gently pushed his sweaty forehead against Levy’s equally sweaty forehead.

“I love you, Levy” Natsu whispered.

“Mmm, love you too, Natsu” Levy murmured as she snuggled closer to her new lover.

They held each other all night dreaming about the new love that was just beginning.

 

 

**End**

 

**A/N: so tried to make this one a bit more feely and passionate than just rutting. Hope it worked. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
